Omit Eye to Eye
by Tell Me Why People Believe
Summary: This is a re-doing of The Greatest Adventure. It has a new plot to it, but the main concept is overall the same. I have just grown and lived further into my life to be wiser and more successful with my writing. I just want to redo this for my constant readers' sake. This story does not require you to go and read the other one. It has its own plot and personal twists.
1. New Mind

The Greatest Adventure:

I have decided to rewrite the story because when I first started writing, I was younger and didn't have the grammar or the experiences that I have went through now. I guess age really matters in the aspect of writing skillfully. I am not sure if I want to rewrite all of my stories if you are a constant reader of mine. I have only made this resolution for this story. But I bid you farewell for now. I hope you enjoy _The Greatest Adventure_.

"Wybieee," Coraline whined as she closed the distance between them in Wyborn's room nearly knocking him out of the window, "Can you help me just this once?"

Wybourn quickly moved away from the window deciding not to die today just out of reach where Coraline couldn't see his polished blush fly across of his face. He sat down on his bed in an awkward position that usually happened when Coraline embarrassed him, "C-Coraline," his eyes darted toward her, and there she was with a paper in his face. He nearly jumped out of his socks at the sudden lack of privacy.

He took a deep breath taking the paper in his hands while sitting on his bed crossing his legs trying to feel more relaxed while Coraline watched him with daring eyes. How was he to concentrate with her smooth complexion painting other audacious actions in his mind. That petite figure holding her clothes on ever so tightly and those winning eyes that never failed to penetrate his soul with a knowing look.

"Hmmm," he pondered over whether to actually help her or not. She probably would give him one hell of a black eye, but she needed to learn these things in school, right?

"You're amazing at anything you do… besides human contact, Wybie," She just had to make an honest point while smiling devilishly.

He gave a crooked snort and looked at her as she went and sat next to him on his bed while he followed her movement all the while, "I must gravely agree upon your request…unfortunately," That last part he nearly mouthed.

She squeaked in joy jumping off of the bed in complete and utter satisfaction smiling in triumph at her win, "Thanks, Wybie!"

Her sudden burst of affection hit Wybie in his chest when her whole being lurched upon him crushing him to the comfy bed, "Ugh!"

"Wybie," She squirmed licking her lips. _Oh no!_

Her tickle storm had already happened way too fast for him to even process, "Gah, no! mhaahaha," His loud and obnoxious laughing couldn't be helped as Coraline tickled all up and down his sides. _How embarrassing does she have to be!?_ He had no other choice. She asked for it.

He grabbed her thighs earning a yelp from her tiny mouth expectedly feeling arousal in the situation. He flipped the tables quite simply putting a zip on her mouth while he stared down at her. Her hair ruffled partly under her head and spread out across his bed magnificently. Her lips parted in a dazed confusion at his unexpected actions. Those damned eyes half lidded with a lusty look. Well, probably not but can't a guy imagine!

Wybie reached out after a few seconds, and he could hear her miniature heart pitter and pattering against her creamy chest. As his hand made advances, her eyes widened and slowly, he picked up the paper to the right of her.

"Why not head on home before I eat you for touching me like that. I can't concentrate on anything while you're around making everything an adventure. I sure as hell can't work on your homework while you're here," He slipped right off the bed taking the paper to his study desk ruffling through some papers before finding his glasses.

He slid the black pair on studying the paper growling at its contents ruffling out his puffy brown hair. Coraline loved staring at Wybie's every move. He was so carefree. His mechanic arms so brawny and alive while his facial features show a simplistic nerd but underneath all that façade, he is an innocent but caring guy.

Maybe his clothing really toughened the geeky hard headed guy he really wanted people to think he was. That black rough looking shirt he wore really needed to be thrown away and the ripped jeans he wore finely tuned his life in the shop. What he really needed was a complete makeover. Something that truly defined his whole personality.

"Wybie," He had just sat down and Coraline hovered over him like a lost puppy, "Can I stay to just make sure it gets done by tonight?"

He threw his back on the cushion end of the seat scratching his hair like it really itched, "I suppose."

She straightened up, but he spoke the horrid words, "But you have to eat Grandma's cooking."

Her lip curled up in a halfway smile but she truly dreaded the words he spoke, "Challenge accepted," She spilled before giving any though to it.

He rose holding a hand out for the agreement, "Oh, you know better than that," She grabbed a marker drawing an "X" on her palm taking his hand as well.

He felt the sparking ignition starting in his mind while her hand held his. She let the marker glide across his skin and before he realized it was over, she plopped back down on the bed wanting him to finalize the hand shake. With a low sigh, he walked over grabbing her hand making sure the markers had met, "And no take backs or we both shall perish."

She laughed pushing him towards the door, "Go let Grandma know I'm staying over for dinner, you goofball."

He collided with the door giggling, "Alright, alright. Don't have to be so forceful," He opened it up striding down the stairs."

As his footsteps faded, she locked eyes with his pillowcase. She _knew_ she heard something laminated under there, it was time to find out Wybie's dirty secret. She had noticed his peculiar change in the way he spoke to her, but there were not too many things that really gave anything away. Her body slithered across the bed to the object. Her hand ripped the pillow away, and she gasped at the unhidden contents.

It was a magazine. A man covered the main page showing a very provocative picture. His buttocks spread wide, and his fingers inserting themselves somewhere Coraline didn't want to describe. She scrolled quickly through the pages and each one had something very familiar. It was a gay men magazine. Was…was Wybie gay!? _No!_

She took the other two that were under the first one and they were exactly the same. There was not one female covering his room except her. She was the only female in his life. The only!

"J-Jonesy," Wybie stood at the door shocked by her intrusion of his privacy. He traipsed fervently forcefully removing the magazines from her hand, "That's mine!"

Her heart sank at the words, "Y-You're gay?"

The crack in her voice said it all, but Wybie didn't deny what she merely asked, "You can't just go through things without my permission, Jonesy."

He only called her name like that when he was truly upset about something. She learned that after he turned 14. She peered up avoiding eye contact. How could she take the news that her best friend was gay? How _should_ she?

"I," His body tensed when she spoke, "When did you find out?"

He finally sighed shaking his head, "Go on home…let me finish your homework. I need…privacy."

Coraline felt the word hiss from his mouth. She stiffened when he turned to go put the magazines in his desk drawer. Her breathing hitched when he turned to point at the door. How could he kick her out like this? With reluctance, she stood off of the bed drifting to the door silently.

Before leaving, she turned, "I-I'll see you at the end of the path tomorrow," She almost questioned still not making any eye contact.

"You may," He paused, "Or may not."

She watched his shoulders bounce, and with that she rushed from the door and down the stairs. After that, she didn't know what had happened. The next thing she knew, she bolted up from her bed blinking herself awake.

"Was it a dream," She questioned.

Finally realizing where she was, Coraline gave a deep sigh, "I thought he was just shy. This is more than a surprise. I am Wybie's best friend….Why could he not tell me something so important? I love him just the same..right?"

He sat in his room thinking about his actions. Maybe this was a good thing. To freshen up their friendship, he needed to liven the game. She really fell for it, though. Being "gay" wasn't such a bad thing. He snorted at himself. Who was he kidding?

"When Coraline finds out I am lying, she is going to kill me," He put his head in his hands laughing hysterically.


	2. Game Time

This really is taking time, but if you please support this and continue to read on, I am sure you will be surprised and even more intrigued. Thank you!

* * *

Coraline walked to the edge of the dirt road waiting patiently for Wybie's motorbike to rumble down the dusty path blowing particles in the air. She slid a small phone from her pocket flipping it open sighing in exasperation. The time was nearing and there was no show of the dork. She wasn't usually this paranoid, but there was something about this whole situation that rubbed her raw.

After playing with the key chain that Wybie had gotten for her birthday last year, it resembled a black cat, for several more minutes, she finally gave in storming forward on to the road. Her shirt flowed in the wind as she stomped forward determined to make it to school in a timely manner. If Wybie was so persistent to not see her, she would grant his one and only wish.

She finally caught glimpse of the school off in the distance. Why did it feel so much more isolated than when she rode on the back of Wybie's trusty motorbike? She gasped for air as she basically sprinted for the school. Maybe it was time to take exercising more seriously. Her body was definitely out of shape if this was too hard for her to accomplish.

Finally, after the many anticipated moments, she made it to school leaning against the sign that wrote the words "Fortitudine High School" and underneath wrote the words "for the unique". She decisively removed herself from the sign when she saw that Wybie's bike had parked its way near the front of the building.

"H-He," She growled, "He had to have passed me on his way to school, right?"

She thought about it while walking forward in the crowd of many other students making their way to the entrance. Was there any other possible way to avoid her unless he came super early? She came to that conclusion. He came to school surprisingly early to avoid her. Did he dislike her for finding out that much?

Her heart burned at this new sensation. What was this feeling? She stepped into the school disoriented from peoples stares and the fact that one of the student council members were calling her out on her dress apparel. She moved forward, but stopped in her tracks when the only person she really wanted to see was in the line of her vision. The only one she wanted to see drowned out the rest of the world.

He turned to look her in the eyes. They only met briefly before he turned back to something snickering. She focused on the figure beside him. A male!? Her fragile heart dropped at the sight. Wybie, a newly found gay, talking to another male student. Snickering with the student. Her best friend smiling and having fun with someone else.

Of course it would hurt, but unfortunately Coraline had a different way of dealing with pain. She made everything her own personal game. She stalked forward stopping next to the two. She didn't know who this male was and it made the atmosphere even tenser to know that she didn't know one of Wybie's friends. He felt too distant for her.

Her blue hair flew upwards as she quickly turned her head upward to meet Wybie's uninterested gaze. She froze. This part would usually come easily, but her mouth just twitched. Even though she stilled, she knew she had to force something. ANYTHING!

"WYBIE," She screamed his name throwing a punch at the locker behind him pinning him against it, "You just earned a new enemy."

He stood taller lurching up against the locker with his leather jacket laid out perfectly on his tall body. He seemed alarmed, but more indifferent with her show of power. That just angered her more as she snarled her teeth baring like a wild animal. Oh how she hated Wybie and his façade he loved to play out.

"Oh please," He stepped forward making her release her fist from the locker, "You jealous, pipsqueak?"

Coraline narrowed her eyes at the snide comment. He sure knew her too well. Being a 5'5" 16 year old definitely didn't have its perks, but he knew he was overly ginormous. She sighed gliding her eyes to the side staring at the line of people who were watching the fiasco. She already had to end the fun before someone of importance came to stop them. Her eyes flew back to the lanky guy.

"I'm sorry," She smiled fictitiously before him, "I said all I needed to say…to someone like _you_."

With that, she walked away heading to the office turning herself in for school obstruction. That poor locker deserved better. When she stepped into the office, the women looked up and most turned their gaze elsewhere except the one in the front. Coraline stepped forward to the desk.

"I punched a locker and it dented horribly," She spoke softly and innocently, "Punishment?"

"Do you need a counselor," The woman asked skeptically.

"No, I was just angry and couldn't hold back from punching _something_ ," Coraline said.

The woman narrowed her eyes before sitting up, "Go sit over there patiently while I go talk it over with the principal."

Coraline obeyed. This wasn't first time that she damaged school property, but she didn't do it too often. But Coraline wasn't one thing that many were, a liar. It just wasn't in her nature. After several minutes of waiting for her penalty, the woman came back motioning for Coraline to come forth. The woman waited until Coraline was in breathing distance before speaking.

"Whatever it locker it may be, as long as you have come forward and admitted your actions, we will look past it as of this time," She whispered, "Now, attend your class."

Coraline turned to the door opening beginning to smile at her good work. Oh, how she loved manipulation. She walked silently to her classroom in illuminating dread to know Wybie was there to taunt her. She stepped in front of the door brushing a strand of hair out of the way of her vision.

She creaked the door open immediately locking eyes with Wybie. That melting feeling soon faded when he returned his gaze to the book he was reading. She threw her stuff down not in her usual spot next to him. She wanted to play the game, but there were hardly any openings. Suddenly, Froggy walked in and a light bulb flew high in her mind. And he sat next to her of all things. It may have just been a lucky strike. Froggy would flirt with anyone even if she was Coraline. Coraline the defeater of the Other Mother. An outcast to human society, but of course, this school was an outcast in itself. And if she knew Froggy, he would be asking for a pencil any moment, but why not persist the human interaction a little differently.

"Hey Froggy," Coraline smiled viciously and Froggy only stared momentarily.

"Hey," He spoke with a slight thump in his tiny heart.

She had to find a way to make him more comfortable. She looked him up and down chewing the inside of her cheek. She knew Froggy was popular with the female population in this school, but she never really questioned why. He was just a normal guy, and he didn't even touch half of what Wybie looked like when his shirt was off. Coraline abruptly bit her tongue at the indecent thought. She had to pretend to be interested. It was time to be the daredevil and manipulate her own thoughts.

"You need a pencil," She baited him.

"Uh, yeah," He went in to take the bait but she stopped him.

"I got a question for you," Her eyes glistened over while she spoke.

He faltered but continued, "…Sure, ask away."

"Do you think blue or brown is a better color?"

He relaxed as she asked the question, "Obviously blue because it is a more interesting color."

"Does that mean that I am interesting to you," She bit her lip to show a more feminine approach.

He must have really enjoyed that because he leaned in almost peeking over at the black aura behind him, but he stopped himself, "Sure, you are pretty _interesting_."

"Well, doesn't that sound like the start of something…quick and useless," The unwanted aura spoke.

Coraline leaned back in her seat not wanting to even turn towards the speaker. This was a game after all, and she was going to win. Froggy tensed back up, but Coraline wouldn't have any of that. She ripped off a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote:

 _Lunch with me?_

She tossed it on his desk. He picked it up only nodding as the teacher walked in proceeding with the class attendance. This game was going to be fun, but it wasn't going to be easy making Wybie pay for what he lost.

* * *

Class ended and Wybie snarled as Froggy stood approaching _his_ Coraline. Maybe this was a bad idea to let her wander out of his territory even it were to be only for a little amount of time. He really enjoyed the fact that she was jealous that he was making other friends, but her punch really was a frightful thing to behold.

Wybie sighed as she left with that creep. He would let her have her own fun for a little longer and if he felt that Froggy was getting too close, he would just give him a little scare and he should just vanish. Wybie wasn't a fearful person, but he was recognized as a fighter when angered. And Coraline was his after all, even if she didn't realize it yet.

* * *

What is there to say? :) Thank you for reading.


	3. Twisting Turns

So, I wanted to focus on the fact that this story has a lot of attitude changes and the fact that Coraline herself changes her mind a lot throughout the story. This is because she is a growing teen, and I am doing my best to get all of the hormonal thoughts and developments of her life. The ups and downs that come with it. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story and I give to you, chapter 3.

* * *

Lunch with Froggy truly disgusted Coraline, but that wasn't what worried her the most. Maybe she should just apologize to Wybie like any person would do, but unfortunately she knew her mouth wouldn't do as told, this was a game after all. She turned the corner stopping in her tracks. She remembered the reason why this whole thing started.

"Wybie.." She mumbled leaning against a random locker.

She slid her thumb against her teeth nibbling on the excess skin wincing slightly when she bit off too much of the skin. This was just one of many habits that came with Coraline. Her atrocious quirks distanced many who tried to get to know her through the years. Wybie had been the only one to stay by her side through all of her valuable moments and even the lousy times. After much time thinking, a large mass stepped in front of her.

She knew who it was. His thick, black leather jacket stood out from many. His holey jeans faded from either the sun or being washed too often. His boots muddy from the lost track of time between him and Coraline as they bounded through the woods giggling and laughing at one another because they were tripping or getting stuck up in trees. Coraline smiled gently finally peering up at him with his bouncy brown hair and his soft spoken brown-green eyes. His tanned face darkening his stern look as he scanned her as well.

"You got something to say," She paused deciding to hiss his name, "Why were you born?"

His eye twitched, but she was nonetheless ignored, "Well, as a matter of fact, I do."

She gulped ready for the worst, "Go ahea-."

She nearly squeaked as his rough hands extended out quickly grasping onto her chin, pulling her up onto her toes. He hotly whispered into her ear the words she least wanted to hear.

"I am gay," His silence burned while he breathed against her ear, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Her eyes blinked wildly as she was placed back on to her soles holding in a much needed breath. Tears came into sight as she held back the scorching sensation in her heart. She stared up with a grieving expression as he watched the look on her face slightly grimacing but it quickly faded as he turned to walk to his _friend_. She licked her lips finally gasping for air.

"Wybie," She yelled across the hall listening to the hushed gossiping that instantly formed, "I will have fun tonight!"

He actually turned at that response, and she enjoyed the fear in his eyes. She turned rushing towards the lunch room. She needed to calm herself before meeting up with Froggy. She had to win over his heart, so she could get inside his house by tonight. Not like she would actually have sex with him, but she definitely needed to get something that belonged to him.

Basically rushing down the hall, she slipped her jacket off and ruffled her hair grabbing at the back of her jeans to find her lip gloss. _I knew this would come in handy, today._ She glossed her lips before smacking them together slightly. Her hands became sweaty as she entered the lunch room scanning the area for the blond idiot.

 _Aha._

She slid by many trying to make their way to free seats borrowing a milk from some random red head and graciously accepting an apple from the tray of one of the student council members. She stuck the apple in her mouth dropping down next to Froggy startling him to near death. The apple was ripped from her jaw as she started chewing on the flesh putting the rest on his tray and began to open her milk.

"What's wrong," He questioned.

She held a finger up and started to drink the milk, and he recoiled as milk slid down her neck. She gasped for air squishing the empty milk bottle also throwing it on his tray. Her upper body occupied the table as she wiped off the milk stain and her elbows sank down onto the table.

"Listen," She started realizing her approach really didn't help her cause.

She sat up straight, closed her legs, and moved in closer to him seductively, "I had this question?"

His body language changed drastically forgetting about her previous faux pas as her chest pressed against his arm. He only nodded realizing she wasn't as small as her baggy clothes suggested. This had his questions swarming, but he finally regained his composure finally giving a proper answer, "Sure, ask away."

"I had this crazy idea," She paused finally giving him some space, "Your house must be super comfy, I suppose?"

His eyes studied her getting the idea pretty quickly, "Yeah, it is. You can come over if you want."

A loud bang was heard across the room, and she knew exactly who it was. Froggy tried his best to look towards the noise, but obviously that didn't happen as her soft fingers twisted his eyes to look deep within hers. Their lips were so close that she swore, she was smelling his toothpaste from this morning.

"Sure, 7 fine," She queried.

He gulped, nodding, really unsure if he should actually let Coraline the Crazy at his house. But he sure as hell knew that her breasts were something quite unfamiliar to him. After confirming his answer, she stood giving a quiet sigh realizing that this wouldn't be enough to give Wybie a taste of what she was made of. Her eyes darted back down to the boy who was still paralyzed.

"To hell with it," She mumbled bending over taking Froggy's face into her hands once more.

In the back of her mind, she thought _Wybie, why can't you do this to me?_

Her mind went dumbly blank as her mouth collided with Froggy's. This time, she tasted the minty freshness engulf her. Her first kiss in years going to this moron, and for what, just to feel the deafening aura in the whole lunch room? She nearly moaned as his lips opened and his tongue licked her lips for access. She didn't understand but gasped giving him unexpected full access. His tongue darted in, and she melted back onto the seat confusingly placing one hand around his neck and another daringly close to his-

"Mmn," She desperately tried not to moan but it silently slipped out.

He smiled in the kiss finally breaking away, "You are so bold my dear, Coraline."

Was this why all the girls really liked Froggy?

She blushed wildly covering her puffy lips, "You're not too shabby, Froggy. I see what all the girls' gossip about."

Finally, she removed herself from the seat still questioning how he managed to twist the tables so quickly.

"7 sounds perfectly fine," He purred turning back to his tray grabbing her apple and biting into the section she had already tore off.

She nearly shivered walking away slowly. _I need to be careful_ , she thought but ended that as soon as she saw a steaming Wybie. If she knew him, he would definitely not be forgiving her any time soon. She smirked at him giving a slight smooch in his direction just aging on the act she just performed. She didn't expect him to bounce up and drag her out of the lunch room by her arm.

"Ow—ouch, don't hurt me, idiot," She spoke fiercely as he turned to an empty hall.

He swung her against the locker, and she growled peering up at him. The only thing heard was both of their powerful breathing. She didn't even know why he dragged her here.

"Are you stupid," The first words that came out of his mouth.

She broke the eye contact sliding her eyes down to the polished floor. _This is your fault, idiot._

"Listen, I beg you," She perked up at the words, "Anyone but Froggy. You of all people should know better than that!"

"Why do you think I'm doing all of this," She finally questioned him disappointed by his begging.

He took a step back giving her some space, "I—uh, I don't know."

She moved her hand up silently nibbling on her excess skin near her thumb. Wybie knitted his eyes ultimately giving in briefly. His hands shot up grasping on to her abused one. He slid his rough overworked fingers across her palm silently watching her expression diligently. His calloused fingers worked their way up slowly massaging each and every one of her mistreatments. Her breathing hitched in her throat, and she could only look into his eyes.

"Even if you say you hate me," He spoke out with his captivating voice giving a slight tingle on Coraline's body, "I will always be here."

"You're the one who walked out on this friendship," She could feel the tears starting to form.

"But you are the one who gave up so easily," He finally stopped his stroking pulling away from her.

He started down the hall before turning to say one final thing, "Just give me one last satisfaction."

And she hated how he said it. The tears swelled, but the darkness cloaked the tears from Wybie seeing.

"Please be careful with him," He spoke softly, "If he tries anything you don't like, call me."

The tears fell down, and she knew that he meant every word of what he said. _He is my Wybie after all._

She watched as he disappeared, but maybe this was a good way to see what Wybie truly meant to her. This side of Wybie truly confused her, and this side of herself that longed to be next to him really astonished her. This was something she never really felt about Wybie. Her usual feelings had a stopping point that her mind and body both knew. Most of her audacious thoughts were just shrugged off by the fact that she was a growing teen, but never did she really think that Wybie was a "male" until now. He had just been her best friend.

Finally, after grasping herself, she picked herself back up and ran down the dark hall back out into the light. Her eyes flinched, and she found herself searching wildly for him. To no avail, he had already vanished. She sighed leaning against the wall feeling a headache form. The bell rang just in time to ruin her mood even more. What was she going to do with herself?

* * *

I know this is a short chapter, but I had to make it for the progression of Coraline and Wybie's feelings and how Froggy plays a part in all of this.


	4. An Animal

Here it is! I apologize. College is rough right now.

* * *

Coraline licked her lips before biting into the pink flesh. Here she was at Froggy's place. He was on the other side of a male's door and anything could happen once she entered, but all she could think about was Wybie. Blinking, she knocked on the door suspicious as to what his house looked like.

Froggy was someone who stereotypically seemed very clean yet dirty inside bed. With his blond hair and blue eyes, he was ideally perfect for the girls. He had gotten around, Coraline supposed since all she ever did was listen to the unforgiving gossip that seemed to come with any high school. His body was not that bad considering he always wore tight clothes so anyone could see his defined body through them. Truly, he was the epitome of a _fuckboy_ as they called them.

Finally, his lanky body arrived at the door. No wonder he was on the Soccer team instead of Football. Coraline gave a simple smile not even introducing herself considering she was already supposed to arrive.

He hesitated on the greeting, so she decided to take initiative, "Shall I come in…or is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no," He moved out of the way, "You're fine. Come on in."

She stepped in seeing that her fantasies of the house were not that far off from what it really looked like, "Nice place."

She could feel his smile behind her, "Want me to take your…"

He stopped realizing she didn't bring anything with her beside herself and her phone, "Ah, yeah, I didn't want to bring anything too heavy considering it would be a hassle later on."

He changed the subject quickly, "I'm glad you messaged me on Facebook about directions 'cause I completely forgot."

Froggy gave an awkward laugh, and she tried her best to hide the alarming feeling in her stomach by searching around the house with her eyes. She moved over to the window peering outside. She saw her reflection in the mirror. Her baby blue lowcut blouse didn't leave too much to the imagination, and the skirt she wore, yes skirt, lifted ever so lightly when she moved quickly. Who was she kidding, she always moved fast paced.

Froggy appeared in the reflection with an ominous smile plastered on his face, "What's first," He grabbed her hips pushing her into his lower body and she felt every detail.

Coraline gasped pasting her hands on the window, "Thanks for asking, buddy."

He flipped her around, pushing her against the window feeling the floor creak beneath their feet. His hands traveled up and down her sides. This feeling tickled at her skin, but her stomach felt disgusted. This was not what she signed up for, was it? Her eyes darted up to his face, and she wanted nothing to do with that grin.

"What if people pass by," She tried calming her breathing.

"Who cares," He went in for a small kiss on her cheek, "It'll be exciting and turn you on more. To get fucked by me while people pass by in cars watching your pleasured face," Kissing against her ear between words.

On the other side of the wall, in the trees past the road, Wybie clenched his teeth and fists holding onto the tree, "How embarrassing is this?!"

He watched as Froggy placed his hands all over _Wybie's_ things. Coraline's back pressed firmly against the window and that damn bastard kissing on Coraline's sweet little neck. Wybie knew he couldn't do a thing to stop Froggy unless Coraline told him to do so. Wybie gave a small snort really pissed about the whole situation.

"My dumb ass decided to spark the relationship," He paused giving a growl as he watched Froggy slip his hand under Coraline's shirt, "But I ended it."

"Froggy," Coraline grumbled, "I don't want to have sex with you!"

She tried pushing away, but he thrusted her against the window harder making her head hit it. She moaned in pain, and looked up at him fiercely, "Get the fuck off of me!"

"You came here," He kissed her forcefully biting her lip, "All girls know what happens when they come here."

She was turned back around getting slammed into the window, and he began to grind against her butt hoping to spark a reaction, "Your ass feels so nice."

Coraline tried to free his grip at her sides, but he decided to grab her hands plastering them on the window encased in his own, "Ah! You-You!"

He finally had enough of the foreplay taking ahold of her legs and lifting her off of the ground and placing her on the window panel. She was on her knees in a very provocative position. Instead of sliding her skirt off, he lifted it onto her back. She tried pushing it back down but it was no use, He just repeated his actions.

She wanted to cry. He was very strong. Never once had Wybie been so fierce and scary with her like this. Froggy ripped at her panties revealing underneath her clothing and reveled at the sight for a moment.

"I was going to eat you out," He stated, "But you pissed me off, so you're going to get it raw today!"

"No," She screamed, "No, I-I"

The tears began to flow, "No, I just-I just want—"

He slid his shaft up and down her dry vagina, "You shoulda thought about that before coming here, little Coraline."

Wybie had already crossed the street and was next to the door listening intently. He was going to rip Froggy's throat out, but he had to wait for his name to be called first. Like he said, Coraline had to command Wybie, but her voice hurt Wybie so much and knowing that he could formally rape Coraline scared him. He heard a whimper from her, and he grabbed onto the knob quickly grasping it. His breathing was erratic, and all he wanted to do was rush in and save _his_ Coraline.

"Wy..bie," She muffled, but he surely heard her.

At his name, he ripped open the door and hurried in finding the most obscene scene in his entire life. Coraline's left leg was lifted as Froggy was slipping his ugly dick up and down in a repeated fashion on her area. Her poor hands were pressed against the wall distressed.

"Wybie," She managed, "Save me."

Tears trickled down her face, and he must have had the most bewildered look on his face, but at that moment his mind blanked out, and he only saw darkness consume him. Froggy's face dimmed at the realization of the situation and backed away from Coraline letting her leg fall onto the paneling. Wybie pressed forward grabbing the t-shirt of Froggy lifting him off of the ground, "You fucked up."

Coraline watched trying to cover herself the best she could. Wybie slammed Froggy onto the ground knocking the breath out of the rapist. Topping Froggy, Wybie began to throw punches with both of his fists letting them both take turns pounding in the fuckboy's face. Coraline consummated the position Wybie was executing and fell onto her knees next to him.

"Stop," She screamed, "Stop! Wybie, you'll kill him!"

She began to cry again as she watched each blood filled punch make even more of a mess onto the wooden floor, "Stop! For me!"

At that, Wybie darted his gaze over to her softening his gaze and breathing heavily, "Why the fuck didn't you call for me sooner!"

She didn't have anything to say. All she knew, even though they were in the worst possible situation ever and they were hovering over a bloodied and battered high school boy, was she wanted to kiss Wybie to see if she felt anything different. She took ahold of his bloody fist sliding her body closer to him and lifting upwards giving him a peck on the lips.

It was simple yet when she dropped back down, he had a huge blush on his face, "C-Coraline, y-you j-just can't-can't do that t-to people."

She could have sworn that steam slipped out of his ears, and that made her even happier."We probably need to get out here."

There laid an unconscious Froggy and two happy teenagers.

"O-Ouch," He whined as Coraline wrapped the gauze around his bruised fists.

"You shouldn't have hit so hard," She watched as the blood began to dot onto the gauze.

"I saved your life," He peered up at her, "You should be thanking me."

"I thank you, dear sir," She gave a small laugh.

Her face hardened remembering the scene, "I was so scared."

He felt her sadness caressing her hands wincing in pain as he closed his hands around hers, "I knew he was going to do something, so I followed."

"I know I'm a stalker, but I told you I will always be here for you no matter if we're no longer friends or not."

She wiped away a tear, "Still," She decided to give in and tell him the truth.

When she had kissed him, she had felt something. And there was no denying it anymore, "I like you, and I don't care if you're gay or not."

Wybie blinked realizing that Coraline had just confessed. He drew in a breath knowing that his brain was now fried. A wild blush crossed his face, and he knew that she was going to kill him when he told her the truth.

"Well, I'm not gay," He spoke silently.

"Excuse me," She squeezed his hand earning a yelp from him.

"O-ouch, watch it," He looked down at his hurt hand seeing more blood appear.

"No, what did you just say, Wybie," She pulled his face back up to meet her dangerous eyes.

"I-I'm not gay," He said it once more louder watching her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"I lied to you because I wanted to spice up our relationship," He licked his lips hoping that she wouldn't kill him.

"YOU WHAT," She yelled.

* * *

Whaaaat, I would never end this chapter with a cliffhanger. ;)


	5. Wolves, Oh My

Hey guys, I am excited to present this chapter. I hope you're ready for this adventure.

* * *

"Ah," Wybie held his nose high pinching the end of it lightly, "It hurts."

He really couldn't see much in front of him, but he peered into the mirror seeing the bruising taking over his face, "Coraline really packs a punch."

Blood slid down from his nose touching against his lips. He grabbed for a tissue recoiling in pain after accidentally hitting the side of the wall with his injury on his knuckles.

"Mmmn, th-this hurts so bad," He finally got the tissue slipping back into his room.

Coraline had left after punching him in the nose. Why couldn't she have fought off Froggy if she was this strong? Slumping onto his bed, he lied there hoping to drift off to sleep quickly, but unfortunately, the kiss popped into his mind. Her puffy lips pressed against his and her wet cheeks reddened from mostly the excessive crying, but also because of her slight blush. Her eyes closed firmly as if her innocence had never been tainted. Wybie sighed in pleasure and satisfaction when thinking about that and also her confession to him.

" _I like you, and I don't care if you're gay or not,"_ She said that with such sincerity that melted Wybie's heart.

Blinking out of his thoughts, he slid up wincing at the pressure put on his knuckles. He knew Coraline would forgive him in due time, but he should really try to speed up that process of being forgiven. Especially now that he knows that she likes him. Wybie gave in picking up the phone located on his side desk.

The ringing sound went off for awhile in his ears before, "What."

She sounded angry, "H-Hey," He panicked at the stuttering in his voice.

Coraline didn't respond, so he continued, "I know it—it may take time for you to forgive my actions and…a-and my lies, but I would l-like it if you—"

He paused frightened already by her answer, "You would like to go camping with me tomorrow."

Coraline stood on the other end peering at her calendar realizing that tomorrow was Saturday. She blinked really wanting to give into his honesty, but she would stay mad at him. She would make this a game once again.

"I really don't know," She hardened her voice, "I don't know if I want to be friends with a conniving liar."

"Please," Wybie slid his fingers on his desk awkwardly, "I'll-I'll make it fun."

She smiled and almost giggled knowing Wybie always makes their trips fun, "Fine," She said monotony and then hung up quickly.

Finally, she began to giggle like a little girl jumping on her bed excitedly. These newfound feelings brought out something she never really thought about Wybie before. Sighing, she knew that Wybie had always been fun, but this would be their first adventure while he knows about her feelings. She hugged her favorite pillow digging her face deep within it.

"Maybe I should tell him what time," Picking up her phone she began to text him.

Wybie sat on his bed considerably confused. Coraline didn't seem very excited about the trip, but she overall said yes. Soon, he got a text from her and he instantaneously opened it.

 _Meet me by the edge of the woods, you know where, around 4 P.M. We need to get an early start, so we can get camp made before the wolves leave the den._

He smiled knowing that there are hardly ever any wolves out when they go on their long adventures. She was joking with him. That was a good thing, right?

"O-Ouch," Wybie awoke to the undeniable feeling of pain on his hand, "I should not have hit that hard."

Sliding off into the floor hitting the carpet loudly, he peered up at the ceiling. What was he going to do with himself? Lazily, he let his eyes slip back closed wondering about how today would be. Truly, he wanted to let Coraline know about his own feelings, but even though she confessed first, he still had this fearful feeling she would deny him in the end. Jolting forward at his own thought, he let his hand go numb from the amount of pain he had been enduring.

"I need to…tell her," He grabbed the side of the bed slipping up onto his feet.

To the best of his abilities, he slid a worn out pair of jeans on and a thin, black shirt with a red skull encasing the front of it. He slipped on a pair of his old sneakers, and flipped on the lights to the bathroom. Sighing heavily, he began to brush out his curly mess of hair while multitasking to get his teeth brush and whitened.

Wybie was a tall, lanky guy and not many people conversed with him because of his introverted attitude and unnatural personality. Wybie gave lifted his shirt nonchalantly after finishing his hair, still brushing his teeth, began to scratch at his stomach. He was very tired. Maybe it was because he hadn't been sleeping well since he made the decision to challenge Coraline, but it could have also been very much of the fact that the group project he was in was keeping him up later and later each night.

Speaking of it, his phone began to vibrate nonstop in the next room, so he spat out the contents gurgling some water before bounding into the other room. He picked up his phone seeing that Raphael contacted him about the presentation wanting to know if it was finished.

He shot a message back _Hey, yeah, it's almost finished. I'll send it to you tonight for sure. Hold me against that._

Before he knew it, it was three in the afternoon, and he had to leave to go meet her. Generally, he didn't care what he smelled like. Today, it was different. He went back to the bathroom and slid open one of his drawers finding a basic file of 3 or 4 bottles of cologne. He picked up one of his favorites, though, and sprayed a couple of squirts onto his clothing. This scent definitely did not match what he was wearing, but it did catch Coraline's attention when he wore it once. Although she didn't get too close to him, or even think it was him.

 _Wybie sat up in one of the trees near his house listening to the birds chirp and felt the wind hitting his face. Coraline had found him and began to climb on up into the tree. She dropped down next to him with a grin on her face. He just gave a shy smile still getting used to their friendship even after 3 years._

 _He craned his neck and twisted it as if to ask why she was there. She punched his arm lightly, and he began to talk as he always did back then._

" _Uh-huh, and you sought me out, why," His façade used to actually work on Coraline._

 _Her Michigan accent flowing with danger, "Oh please, I saw you sitting up here from the distance. You're not that hard to miss with your curly hair and all."_

 _He snorted and remained silent listening back to the noisy birds. He had to admit they were much louder once on higher elevation._

" _Oh," Coraline jumped excitedly, "I found a dog that is just like you with your frizzy and messy hair."_

 _She slid her satchel from her shoulder and procured a rather large book from it beginning to open it up searching through an enormous amount of dog breeds. Wybie peered at each page intrigued as to why Coraline was even trying to find a dog like him to begin with. Finally, she made a snort pointing at a rather large and frizzy, corkscrewed dog that had the replica color of Wybie's hair._

" _This is an Irish Water Spaniel," She made another giggle sound, "Doesn't it look just like you in dog form?"_

 _He smiled, "True, but let's be honest, if I were to be a dog and lived this long considering each year a dog lives, it accounts as 7 years in human life, then I would be 98 years old. That's a little old don'tcha suppose?'_

 _She bit her lip, "Well, I guess I have a really old friend."_

" _Speaking of old," He exhaled, "We've been friends for almost 4 years considering I turn 15 this summer."_

 _His nervous tick got the better of him, and he began to play around with his fingers cautiously. Coraline finally cleared the air, "True," She inhaled giving a slight shiver._

" _You cold," He tilted his head further questioning why she could be so cold in the spring._

" _No, something smells so nice," Coraline had her eyes closed looking up at the sun's rays, "It smells like a…. tangerine. Yes, a tangerine and it smells so good."_

 _Wybie blushed profusely looking away from Coraline getting this unfamiliar feeling sinking into the pit of his stomach._

Wybie heard the rumbling of his bike as he made his way down the dirt path thinking about his past with Coraline, "That may have actually been the first time I had that uncertain feeling towards Coraline," He spoke to himself winding down to a complete stop as he reached a small gate that hadn't been used in ages by anyone in particular except two adventurous teens.

He heard footsteps from the far end of the gate and soon a black figure emerged and it finally turned into a short, blue haired girl with darkened capris and a striped brown and white shirt that was a little slipped off of his bike picking up his avventura bag.

"What did Grandma say about this little adventure of ours," Coraline spoke soft and a little on edge.

Wybie couldn't tell if it was because of what happened to her with Froggy or if it was because she still hadn't forgave him for his lying. It could have been a little of both. Wybie heard the crunch of gravel under his feet as he stepped up to her.

She let her hand rest on her right shoulder shifting tiredly, "She was reluctant I suppose, but all in all, here I am."

Coraline didn't even ask, not like Wybie much cared, grabbing his bag and taking out the water bottle that she knew was in there. She uncapped the bottle and began to drink out of it.

"MMn," She guzzled half of it down before letting the air slip back inside the bottle twisting on the cap. With a swipe of her hand, the water was no longer on her face, "Thanks, nerd."

She handed him the bag and the bottle before tapping his nose gently. She turned around stomping off towards the woods, "Today, we are going to camp next to the river because I want to swim."

Wybie just followed along silent as can be while placing the bag over his shoulder and grabbing Coraline's items for her that she had left lying on the ground. He admired her back intently watching the way her arms swayed back and forth as she nearly ran through the woods zig zagging past every tree or bush that found its way into her path. Bugs silently crawled along on the dirt beneath them and birds sang Wybie's favorite songs.

Abruptly hit from his thoughts, Wybie ran into Coraline's back knocking her face forward into the ground. A simple squeak was heard from her, and he dropped their items hurrying to help Coraline up.

"A-Are you okay," He panicked grabbing onto her tiny figure.

"I-I'm fine," She turned over taking his hand and lifted into a sitting position.

Wybie knew he was now a bit too personal for comfort, so he backed up letting her have her space back.

She sighed, "I thought I heard something, so I stopped to get a better listen."

Wybie shook his head in confusion, "What did you hear?"

She looked up at him seeing deep into his hazelnut eyes. This was the first time she had looked him in the eyes properly for a while now. Gulping, she dared not to blink realizing that he knew she liked him. The blush spread across her face as she looked at his tan complexion and soft-spoken gaze. She saw the painful bruise on his nose, and nearly went into touch it softly to see if he was alright.

"W-Wybie," She squealed pushing him away from her, "D-Don't do that, you moron!"

"What did I do," He lifted off of the dirt wiping away at the excess leaves that seemed to find their way into his hair.

"Don't look at me that way," She stood up doing the same not realizing the words leaving her mouth, "Your face is too cute that close, dummy."

After processing her words, she stumbled around and closed her hands around her mouth afraid of what else she might say. She had forgotten how carelessly she spoke around Wybie that she had consigned to oblivion to the fact there were somethings she still couldn't converse with him about.

Wybie was a steaming mess by now, and even though it was hard to tell that his blush was there due to his tannish features, he was ready to explode with excitement. Standing up passionately, he finally nerved to speak as she was shaking her head vigorously in a no fashion.

"What did you hear," He zipped his mouth shut letting her pretend he had not heard her.

She blinked relieving the constrictions on her mouth, "I-I thought I heard wolves."

* * *

I think this may have been really long and maybe not as fluffy as some want, but hey, gotta liven the mood, am I right?


	6. Streaking it Across the Lake

Aghhh, it's here! Finally, after much anticipated time. It is here. I want to thank everyone who as alreayd reviewed and is still sticking with me on this...very, very, very long journey. ENJOY!

* * *

Wybie slipped a smirk onto his face, "And you expect me to believe you."

He gave a slight push at her arm, and she moved away in an awkward fashion. He sucked in a breath standing in a tall, normal form. He didn't really want to make her feel uncomfortable, but he was just used to the old Coraline that didn't care how he spoke to her or what he did. He didn't really know how to make her feel more complacent.

Sighing, relieving the constrictions on his air tunnels, he decided to comfort her, "Are you positive you heard them?"

She peered up regaining a good stature becoming very confident, "I swear that's what I heard."

He blinked knowing that Coraline had never truly lied to him. He shook his head in agreement with her, "Do you want to go back home?"

She peered at him puzzled by his question, "I-…" She wanted nothing more than to keep strutting forward with Wybie beside her.

In her honest heart, she knew that, that probably wasn't a good idea, but she shook her head and turned around heading forward deep into the forest. Wybie sighed wondering why she was so relentless to give up. Coraline heard his sigh, and broke out into a sweat afraid of what he might have been thinking.

"I really want to go swimming today," She chimed in concerned by Wybie's thinking.

Wybie didn't want to pester too much or dwell on what was going through Coraline's mind so he hummed in approval. After about half an hour of swiveling between bushes, trees, and animal nests, Wybie and Coraline came out into a clearing with trees surrounding a circular lake. The sun was setting, but the water was still glistening with the rays shining brightly onto the surface. Coraline smiled wide, and turned to Wybie with an excited expression.

"It's been too long," She spoke and swirled around several times before coming to a complete stop staring at the water.

"It's so peaceful. It's nothing like the ocean," Wybie walked in and watched as Coraline fell to her knees as she kept staring at the surface, "The ocean is so vast and the waves crash down onto the reflections of the earth so tremendously. No, this water is peaceful and calming. Remember the first time we came here?"

Wybie slipped next to her, and dove his feet into the water already have taken his shoes and rolled his jeans up, "Yeah, I remember."

"You were too scared to even look at me," She spoke gently.

"You're a scary person when angry," Wybie gulped looking at their peaceful reflections.

"Who do you think makes me that way," Coraline looked up and Wybie saw the water ripple and warp her expression.

He finally gazed away from it, and looked deeply at her. When did he exactly fall in love with the beautiful, blue haired, courageous, adventurous, Coraline Jones. She shivered under his watch failing to keep eye contact and turned her gaze staring at the water. Usually, she would be able to stare as long as she had wanted at the doofus, but things were different and she wasn't sure if she would be able to continue to be just his friend. And she really wasn't sure if she'd rather it stay the same or change.

Gulping under pressure, Wybie grabbed his bag and slid a small, yet thick book out of it, "I was thinking about the dog that you portrayed me as."

Coraline gave a confused smile, "Uh-huh."

"An Irish Water Spaniel really fits me quite well on many levels than just my looks," Wybie opened the book up to a book marked place and there revealed a picture of a very cheerful puppy, "Now, I'm not saying my stunning looks mean very little," He held up the photo and gave an expert Irish Water Spaniel smile, "But I do know a thing or two about entertaining my owner. She's quite the adventurous owner, but I suppose that's okay because I have a very common attribute with my owner which just means I like to make a game out of anything too."

By now, Coraline was a steaming mess, maybe from the fact that Wybie was calling her his owner or maybe because he remembered something so trivial from their past and was beginning to make a big deal out of it. Either way, she really wasn't hiding the fact of her embarrassment. Although, Wybie was quite the shaking fellow himself. He wasn't sure if Coraline was even going to remember that moment of their past, but he was sure going to try.

Wybie took a breath and continued, "Not only can I entertain her, but I'm also very loyal to her. I actually read up that I'm always there to please, and that I am very easy to train," By now, even he thought he was getting a bit sexual, but that only fueled him to continue, "I'm usually quite quiet unless I choose a particular person to open up to and protect the most."

He looked deeply into Coraline's eyes and smiled gently. This was it, he was going to tell her exactly how he felt, "I suppose what I'm trying to say is I like you too, Coraline Jones."

Coraline jolted from excitement and couldn't take it anymore. She dived into the water feeling the coldness rush over her body. She stayed under the water for several seconds, and she literally felt the steam from her body turn into tiny bubbles and rush to the top of the water. Wybie rushed a hand forward to catch her with the sudden impulse she had. He was relieved, though, when she finally resurfaced.

"Wanna join me," She wiped her eyes and pulled her hair out of her face, "The water feels amazing. I'm sure your swimming skills are superb considering you're a Water Spaniel and all."

Wybie blushed, and he felt it, "What happened to your swimming clothes?"

Coraline bit her bottom lip, "Well, the water was beckoning me."

"You had to pick the best moment," Wybie jumped up, his feet dampening the dirt below him.

He slipped his shirt off and started unbuttoning his pants before realizing how perverse this really looked and felt. He peered over at Coraline who was staring as expected of a dumbstruck teenage girl. What could any girl expect with a tan and muscled teenaged male stripping right in front of them. It had been awhile since Coraline saw Wybie THIS naked and she had to admit, she was enjoying all of HIM and his glory.

"Go on," She smirked, "Show me the whole package."

Her inner self was slapping her so hard right now at such a corny and perverse line, but she hardly regretted it once he continued and stripped from his worn out jeans. Gulping down some much needed air, she finally stopped drooling after seeing his fairly normal boxers.

"If you continue to stare at me, you might burn a hole right through me. What are you gonna do then," He pondered carelessly.

She growled and splashed some water over his way, "I might punch a hole through you if you don't shut up you-" and she ended with another incomprehensible growl.

He laughed genuinely, and he was truly excited that he got Coraline to cheer up and forget about his little white lie, even though his attire wasn't very innocent right about now.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or am I going to have to drag you in here," Coraline joked.

Wybie was quite the daredevil today, "Hmm, you might have to come and get me. I wouldn't mind seeing a wet Coraline today."

Coraline gasped and blushed profusely, "The only thing you're going to be seeing is the Oher Mother if you don't hush!"

Wybie laughed out loud scaring some birds across the little lake. He ran up to the lake before jumping in causing a huge explosion of water to erupt and splash Coraline, "AHhh, stupid Wybie."

He resurfaced and rushed over to her beginning to stick his tongue out, "Whatcha gonna do about it, Ms. Coraline!"

She gave a half smirk and so began their fun in the lake.

* * *

"Ahhh, I'm so beat," Coraline slipped out of the water before rolling over on her back looking up at the stars.

An exhausted Wybie did the same lying next to her, "This was very eye opening."

She turned her head to look at him gawking at how dorky his hair looked when wet, but she would never forget this moment, "What was?"

"How stupid you look when you swim," He regretted it the moment the words left his lips when Coraline punched his arm, "Oww."

"Oh, I'm stupid when I swim? You look like a hippo just roaming around lost!"

"Pfffthaha," He laughed rubbing his hurt arm and wincing in pain realizing for the first time since in the water that his knuckles were still bruised and scratched up.

Coraline sat up immediately taking a look at them, "Did you put any Neosporin on them like I continued to tell you?"

He nodded in approval sitting up with her, "I have some in my bag-"

"Let's get dry first, dummy," She bonked him on the head and lifted off of the ground searching through her bag.

She found just what she needed putting them neatly to the side, and Wybie couldn't help but drool over her panties that she had laying right on top. He shook his head looking away from them trying to find anything to say.

"You re-" He stopped dead sentence when he turned his head seeing that Coraline was already almost naked in front of him. Her back that glistened lightly because of the moon. Her butt that was now fully exposed to him because she was getting undressed and literally all she had left on were her panties. Her thighs that were barely touching, and even then she had a small crack between them that outlined her most private part very well.

Wybie gulped the hardest he had ever gulped before, and almost turned a blind eye to how Coraline would have felt if he just started randomly touching her exposed back kissing her all the way down to her soft le-, "AHH," He screamed at his own self scrambling away from her before jumping up and walking towards the woods.

"I'ma let you have your privacy," He placed his hurt fist at his lips biting down into his flesh willing himself to continue and not look back.

He began to talk to himself, "Yeah, a good 5-10 minutes of privacy will do her some good."

Coraline looked back a bit disappointed that he didn't watch her like she did him. She was only trying to give him a fair trade, but she got rejected. Her blush faded quickly from how she felt his hot stare on her back, and how she heard his breathing quicken from before. She almost thought that he had enjoyed the view, but she must have been mistaken. She dressedherself in some green shorts and a white tee. She didn't much think of the consequences with a wet body and how the white shirt didn't leave much to the imagination, but she really didn't give a second thought to it since it was Wybie after all.

* * *

Exhaling for the hundredth time since he had left Coraline to do her _thing_. Wybie had himself leaned against a tree rethinking the possibilities of how tonight might actually go. Things stirred in him that he never imagined would actually stir, and he felt his whole body catch on fire with passion raging inside of him. He knew that he could hold back from touching her. He had always had the will to not touch Coraline, even when he went through the major stages of puberty. He knew that tonight would be no different, well, he had hoped at least.

Gathering the courage to head back to Coraline was only the beginning of tonight, so he started the short walk back out of the forest he had entered. Yawning gently as he came out of the clearing, he blinked realizing just what he had missed in such a short period of time, or so he had thought. Coraline had the tent built, fire started, and was already digging through his belongings.

"Wait, whaaa-" His eyes widened in fear, "Coraline!"

He rushed over to see her grabbing the one thing he had hoped she wouldn't, "What's this?"

She questioned looking at it just as he had managed to make it to her, out of breath, and quite annoyed now.

"Can you not go through my things," Wybie exasperated, "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

She peered up with bold eyes, and he shut his mouth instantly, "Tell me what it is."

"It's-It's something I'm working on," He decided to try his best to be as conceited as possible, "Now, g-give it back."

His voice cracking and the mumbling already started to form. Wybie knew Coraline was not fooled for a second. He cleared his throat darting his eyes back and forth trying not to look directly at her all the while holding his hand out for the object.

"Does it have anything to do with me," She questioned knowing that he wouldn't tell her without a little push, "Because I sure would like a gift from Wybie."

When she thought she had lost, a small blush started forming onto his face, and he finally looked directly at her before doing the unexpected. He jumped on her fully intentional on getting the small blue crystal from Coraline's hand. She dropped it from the sudden intrusion of space, both gasping at the fallen piece laid to the side.

Wybie went to go pick it up, but stopped in his tracks as his left leg was met with an undeniable feeling of heaven. His head dropped to see that his legs was very much pushing in between Coraline's thighs. He dared to look at her face, but he straightened his head regretting every decision. He was met very closely with a blushing Coraline, and heavy breaths. Her hot breathing touching his skin with every breath causing sudden bumps to rise onto his skin. He gulped finally slowing his own breathing, and very gently picking up the crystal sliding away from her.

His willpower was much stronger than he had expected, but it had to be done, "I…" He spoke silently, "I will tell you more about it when the time comes. As for now, all you need to know is that it is for you, and no one else."

Coraline's heart raced still even though Wybie's rigid and hot body had now left hers. She could still feel the tingling between her legs and on her face where his breathing and leg once were. Not fully understanding the situation, still, all she knew that Wybie had very much grown up and she wanted him so badly to only look at her for the rest of her life. After hearing his voice, she still hadn't calmed down, so she stood up trying to eradicate her breathing. Wybie at this point had also stood, but the vibes weren't letting up and they both stood there very awkwardly.

Finally, both nerving to speak, they spoke in unison, "I know that-"

But, they stopped to both hearing the screeching sound of a wolf's cry.

* * *

Oh god, what a scary thought! D:


End file.
